


少年小撒成年记-番外

by azuregemini



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Twincest
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-02
Updated: 2018-05-02
Packaged: 2019-05-01 00:38:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14508648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azuregemini/pseuds/azuregemini
Summary: 28 years old kanon and his suddenly -become -younger -brother saga 's story  .A side story about the process of  younger saga becoming a manPlease noted that being yougner doesn't mean being a kidEnjoy it .





	少年小撒成年记-番外

加隆走在从白羊宫回双子宫的路上，虽然背着一个睡的香甜的少年，而且体重结结实实的长了不少，却依然觉得浑身轻快，似乎之前所有的烦闷情绪都被一阵风吹走了，他当然明白这是为什么，想起穆看着他意味深长的眼神，一种混合着淡淡愧疚和小小得意的情绪涌上心头。

小心的把小撒放在床上，加隆想了想决定还是不要吵醒他的美梦，毕竟今天一天小撒经历的太多了，整个人突然长到进入了青春期的状态，还有人生的第一次，无论是第一次被人碰触身体还是去触摸加隆的身体……无论是从精神还是肉体，他都太疲惫了，轻柔的理了理小撒银蓝色的长发，加隆自己先去浴室冲了个澡.

滚烫的热水让身体放松下来，回想起今天下午发生的一切，加隆忍不住偷偷的笑了，没有想到小撒会如此主动的接近自己，也许身体重新成长的同时他的性格也发生了改变？这种坦荡和主动在过去的撒加身上是很难看到的，想起了他和撒加15岁那年的慌乱无措的第一次，撒加忍痛皱着眉头的样子依然鲜明如昨日，那种甚少在别人面前露出的隐忍脆弱的表情，后来是什么时候起再也看不到了呢？那时候的自己多鲁莽而粗心啊，加隆叹了口气，如果还能在来一次，他想，但是怎么也没想到他得到的再一次的机会竟然是这样！

拿着依然散发着热气的湿毛巾，加隆温柔的擦拭着小撒的身体，曾经何时他是真的绝望的把这个人当成了一个孩子来看，然而经过了今天下午……那久违的快乐勾起了更多的渴望又激荡在他的身体里，不够，还不够，他想要的远远不止这些，他等了太久了，热毛巾擦过小撒的手臂，左臂上方留下了两个鲜明的淤痕，那是自己在极度亢奋的状态下紧紧抱住小撒时留下的，心疼的在上面落下一个吻，加隆知道自己再也无法用对待一个孩子的心来对待小撒，熄灭床头灯，加隆躺在了属于自己的那一半床上，依然睡的香甜的小撒在睡梦里咂了咂嘴，贴了过来，扭动了几下，把头埋进加隆的臂弯里，找到了一个最舒服的姿势，像一只小猫一样轻轻的打着呼噜，加隆被弄的大气不敢喘一下，僵硬的等小撒完全熟睡过去之后，他小心翼翼的侧过身来，把少年柔韧修长的身体揽入怀中，强自压抑下想把怀中人碾压揉碎吞吃下去的心情，迷迷糊糊的也睡着了。

大概因为胡思乱想太多，第二天醒来的时候加隆觉得头有些疼，他揉了揉眼睛，猛然发现有什么不对，昨晚还乖巧的依偎在自己身边的小撒不见了！他猛的从床上跳起来，推开虚掩着的卧室门，起居室里一片金灿灿的阳光，温暖的阳光下一个俊美的少年正坐在沙发上捧着一本书读的很认真，听见声音他抬起头，一对海蓝色的大眼睛里闪烁着不同于幼儿时期的他的光芒，kanon ……他露出一个略带羞涩的开心笑容，你醒啦？

吓死我了，以为你又离家出走去卡妙那里了……加隆呼出一口气，走过去坐在小撒身边，顺带揉了揉小撒一头柔软飘逸的头发，小撒很自然的把自己窝进了加隆的怀里，眼睛却依然没有离开书本，好像加隆对他更像是一个高级定制的人形沙发靠垫，这一认识让加隆有点恼火，他本来以为小撒早晨醒过来会对他有点什么特殊的表示，毕竟两个人昨天有了超越界限的接触，但是小撒这个云淡风轻的样子真是十足像透了当年的撒加，不管怎样，不淡定的永远都是加隆，想到这一点，加隆忍不住捏住少年的下巴，抬起他的头让他和自己对视。

Kanon，怎么啦？小撒眼睛一眨一眨，完全没有任何恶作剧的意思在里面。  
果然还是不能太心急，加隆叹口气，就算是生理上成熟了起来，心理上还是个懵懂无知的孩子，需要自己一点点的开发培养，加隆啊加隆，让你当年总是和你哥吵架，现在报应来了不是？

Kanon ,小撒突然伸出手勾勒着加隆的眉毛，Kanon真好看，Kanon的眼睛真蓝。

下一秒，一对柔软的唇瓣就贴了过来，落在加隆的眉毛上，眼睛上，鼻梁上，最后轻轻的吻了加隆的嘴唇一下，然后离开，小撒看着愣住的加隆嘻嘻一笑，又把注意力转移到手里的书本上去。  
曾经何时，在双子宫迷离昏暗的灯光下，在凌乱暧昧的被褥中，在吻与吻的间隙里，撒加也抚摸着加隆的脸说过同样的话，撒加长发凌乱的粘在汗湿的身体上，面颊因为剧烈的运动染上一层醉酒般的红，他的舌头那么柔软灵活，他的嘴唇如同带有魔力，轻而易举就能让人沉迷其中，哪怕上一秒他们还在因为各种莫名其妙的小事争吵，只要吻在一起他们就会忘记一切，身体契合的太好太和谐，似乎灵魂上的缝隙都可以被弥补。

曾几何时。

Saga……加隆搂紧了怀里的少年，双臂禁锢一样的力度让少年抬了头，今天开始我也要教你一些东西。

哎？小撒好奇的看着目光深沉如同大海一样的加隆。

第一件事，怎么接吻。

清晨的起居室里，再也没有言语的声音。

少年小撒扬起了头，承受着强势又温柔的吻，不同于之前任何的一次接吻，不再是简单的嘴唇的摩擦，加隆的手掌按在他的后背让他紧紧的贴在加隆的胸前，嘴唇被湿润的舌尖开启，缓慢深入的舔过口腔里的每一处，好像整个人都被加隆那海洋一样的气息侵入了，小撒颤抖着，半是被动半是欢迎的任凭加隆在他的口腔里一路攻城掠地，天旋地转，什么都忘记了。  
这是他们之间真正意义上的第一个，大人一样的吻。

   
恋爱什么感觉，接吻是什么感觉，和心爱的人做爱又是什么感觉。

加隆曾经以为自己对这些问题的答案了然于心，直到小撒以难以预料的方式出现在他的生命里，一切的答案都变得模糊不清，他不知道是该把小撒看成是撒加，还是另外一个不一样的人，他们相似，一样的容颜，一样的身姿，一样强大的小宇宙，然而他们又不同，撒加是隐忍内敛的，有着近乎完美的自控力，也许只有在床上才能让撒加卸下一层层的保护，袒露出真实的自己，小撒则是主动的，坦率的，如同阳光和泉水冲刷着时间留下的痕迹，在写上新的记忆。  
现在的自己……是在恋爱吗？

加隆喜欢每天早晨醒来的时候看见依然沉浸在梦乡里的小撒安静的睡颜，喜欢悄悄准备好早餐后用温柔的抚摸叫醒贪睡的少年，喜欢看见小撒享用食物的样子，还有，喜欢他那略微笨拙，却认真专心的吻。

小撒最近长的很快，身材继续拔高，肩膀变快，曾经的婴儿肥小脸已经展露出成年后俊美的轮廓，一双星光闪烁的蓝眼睛总是专注快乐的看着加隆，现在的他看起来，已经和当年15岁的撒加无二了。

也正是因为这样，加隆完全摆脱了心中那点小撒还是孩子的负疚感，当年他和撒加的第一次也是15岁的时候啊，加隆一边紧紧搂住怀里少年柔韧的腰，一边轻咬着小撒的耳垂，任凭小撒在他怀里颤抖着气息变的紊乱，潮红泛上面颊，他享受着一刻，也被这一刻所折磨。成年人的欲望总是上升的比少年快很多，没过一会，小撒就略微不好意思的向后撤退着自己的身体，敏感如他，完全感觉到加隆那坚硬的欲望正顶在他的下身，和自己的摩擦着，有力的手臂把自己扣的越来越紧，他当然知道加隆在想什么，同样的事情已经发生过好多次了。

随着身体的快速成长，小撒对加隆的依赖也与日俱增，情感上，身体上，对于情欲还懵懂的他只知道加隆很享受自己用手爱抚他，加隆喜欢抱着他，用宽阔的胸膛磨蹭着自己光滑的皮肤，那种两个人拥抱在一起肌肤相亲的亲密感是如此令人陶醉，而更让人沉迷的，莫过于加隆的爱抚和双手带来的快乐。

很多个夜里，两个人在漫长甜蜜的深吻之后，小撒会把头扎进加隆的脖颈处，搂住加隆的腰贴过去，少年还略显单薄的肩膀轻微的颤抖着，那是在被迷乱的情欲折磨下渴望被男人有力的双手爱抚的表示，同样激动且亢奋的加隆会把小撒拽进怀里，三下两下就扯掉他身上的睡衣，有的时候只是扯掉睡裤，内衣还留在身上的时候，加隆的手就伸过去握住少年还稚嫩的身体，时而急促时而缓慢的揉搓起来，小撒两条修长的腿无力的张开，后背靠在加隆火热的胸膛上，臀部感觉到加隆硬到要炸裂的身体，耳边是世界上最动听的甜言蜜语温柔抚慰，还有时不时吹进耳朵里的吐息，小撒紧紧捏住加隆的手臂，或者是身下的床单，大口的喘息着，经历尚且不多的他扛不住太久就会挣扎抽搐着释放，瘫倒在加隆身上，这个时候加隆会满意又疼爱的抱住他吻着他的眼睛，抚摸着他变的火烫的皮肤，时不时的也会说一些很羞耻的话来挑逗他。小撒并不是所有都能听懂的，听不懂的时候他就这样一脸迷茫赤裸着下身靠在那里，这种纯洁又情色的诱惑，让加隆很多次都徘徊在暴走变成情欲野兽的边缘。

但是小撒怎么会让加隆压抑的如此难受，他当然不会，一次又一次的接触下来，聪明的小撒已经明白了怎么做才会让加隆更快乐，他会在自己稍微休息过来之后立刻翻身趴在加隆的两腿间，用自己的手摸索着加隆的欲望，先是若即若离，直到加隆涨红了脸让他快一点，他才会专心的握住掌心的火热，一边和加隆热烈的接吻，一边尽自己所能去回馈加隆的温柔，他太聪明了，做的太好了，他的态度又是加隆从来没有体会过的主动，面对自己心爱的人的时候，没有谁可以克制自己，连撒加都未曾做到，更何况加隆。

终于，有一次，当加隆抽搐着射出来，几滴白色的体液飞到了小撒的嘴唇上，小撒却毫不在意，只是咧着嘴笑了一下，然后伸出舌头舔掉之时，加隆在也克制不住自己，刚刚释放的他虽然还不能立刻硬起来，但是他体内的那种想要撕碎揉烂吞噬小撒入腹的占有欲疯狂的炸裂开，他扑过去把小撒压在身体下面，疯狂的亲吻着，没轻没重的抓捏着小撒的皮肤，他的喉咙里野兽一样的低吼蕴含着无尽的痛苦和折磨，从小撒来到他身边那一刻起就压抑着的失落，伤心，绝望，期待，种种复杂的情绪，在此刻融合成情欲席卷了他的大脑和身体。

Saga …..saga….

他的嘶吼最后变成了含泪的低语，抱住身下被吓到而不敢动的少年，加隆任凭自己的眼泪落在少年银兰色的长发里，一如他每次和撒加做爱的时候，总喜欢埋首在撒加的脖颈间，感受着自己哥哥生命的热力和搏动。

告诉我，你回来了，告诉我。

回双子宫的路上，加隆一直没有说话，明显感觉到加隆心情不好的小撒也不敢说话，只是乖巧的跟在加隆的身后。  
回到房间里，加隆把外套向椅子上一扔，把自己陷进沙发里，小撒不知所措的站在他面前，一对大眼睛可怜兮兮的看着加隆，这是第一次加隆如此明显的表现出不开心的样子，他有点害怕有点担心有点忐忑，可是也不知道自己该做点什么好，想了又想，只好去端来一杯水，不忘扔进去几个冰块。  
要不要喝点冰水冷却一下？他把杯子送到加隆面前。  
加隆看了他一眼，表情松动了，他无奈的叹了口气，他从来也没能成功的拒绝过撒加，拽着小撒的手把他拉进自己的怀抱里，隔着薄薄的衬衣他在小撒的肩膀上咬了一口。  
嘶……小撒倒吸一口冷气，为什么要咬人，很疼哎  
因为……加隆语塞，他无论如何也说不出口，他的情绪低落，是因为嫉妒。  
返回海界处理一些事情的加隆谢绝了同僚的挽留，哪怕被人取笑为家规太严也匆匆赶回圣域，没想到并没有在双子宫中看见说好了要等着他的小撒，满腔热情触了个霉头，加上对万一又发生点什么诡异事件的担心，加隆一股火上来，里里外外找了个遍，才被卡妙告知现在有两个人正在水瓶宫里蹭饭。  
开门的卡妙看到一脸焦急神色的加隆无奈的耸耸肩，翻了个白眼，手指向后一指，脸上的表情写满了：能不能把这两个人都带走。大呼小叫的声音立刻涌了过来，只见米罗和小撒两个人正坐在曲面屏电视前玩着马里奥赛车，时不时的使用各种招数把对方踢出跑道或者下个绊子，如果游戏里一方不幸中招，就会立刻在身边一起玩的同伴身上砸一拳头，两个人长长的头发都胡乱扎了起来，身边放着可乐薯片各种零食，沙发上坐着一脸苦色的冰河和已经被吵到头疼的卡妙。  
正在这时，小撒成功的在最后一轮超车过了米罗，第一个冲过终点线，他开心的跳了起来，在米罗身上一顿轻量级的拳打脚踢，米罗也毫不示弱的握住小撒的拳头保卫自己，于是这一幕被加隆完全收入眼底。  
一股说不清道不明纠结的情绪涌上心头，加隆恨不得此时一个银河星爆把米罗砸上天花板。  
Saga……  
啊，kanon你来了！小撒连蹦带跳的扑过来，最近他又长大了不少，个子已经到加隆的肩膀了，可能抽的太快，整个人略显单薄，他小老虎一样扑向加隆，却不期然看见加隆一脸阴郁的神色。  
时间不早了，回去休息吧，你看卡妙一直在那里打哈欠、  
小撒不好意思的笑了一笑，冲卡妙点点头冲米罗挥挥手转身和加隆离开了。  
怀里搂着少年的身体，加隆觉得安心，又觉得自己这种突如其来的嫉妒情绪实在可笑，最过分的是自己竟然把这种情绪迁怒与小撒，这种认知让他愧疚，但道歉这种事……真不是加隆的性格。  
因为我想你了啊……加隆贴着小撒的耳边，轻咬着小撒已经开始变红的耳朵，手也不老实的摸索，年轻的男孩子那里能经得住这种挑逗，小撒缩着脖子想要躲开加隆若即若离的吻，但是身体却软了下来。  
你怎么一回来就……小撒推开了加隆的手，整个人却转过身去搂住加隆的脖子用热吻来做回应，两个人纠缠在沙发上，不得不说，在加隆没日没夜的诱导下，小撒的吻技越来越好了，从 一开始只会笨笨的接受到现在会用自己灵活的舌尖去挑逗，躲闪，会主动送上自己柔软湿润的双唇让加隆吮吸，这是该说加隆这个老师太过尽职呢还是小撒自己资质太好呢？加隆也不知道答案，他只知道两个人都已经无力抗拒，一边是让人神魂颠倒的感情，一边是让人欲罢不能的身体。  
情绪激动起来，加隆把小撒拽起来让他跨坐在自己腿上，急不可待的解开小撒衬衣上的扣子，啃咬着健康的皮肤还有精致的锁骨，他沉迷的汲取着这个身体上的气息，熟悉的，清新的，铭刻在记忆里的，同时手沿着后腰伸进小撒的裤子里，揉捏着皮肤顺滑肌肉有弹性的臀部，小撒难耐的扭动了一下，加隆的爱抚也勾起了他身体里那熟悉的渴望，他把手指插进加隆的头发里，扶起加隆的脸，在他的额头上落下一个吻，然后不甚熟练的去解加隆的腰带，很快两个人就脱的只剩身上敞开的衬衣，下肢赤裸的叠坐在一起。  
握住小撒已经勃起的身体，加隆坏笑着稍稍加重了手上的力度，同时埋首在小撒胸前去舔已经开始变硬的乳头，舌尖绕着圈，时不时咬一下，犹如冷热交替一样的刺激以及被紧握住的下手传来的难以释放感，让小撒焦躁的扭动着身体，他并不是很明白成年人之间那些欲拒还迎的游戏，还有情欲中各种新鲜花俏的玩法，他就是很简单的想要满足自己，满足加隆。  
他那么聪明，自然早就私下里偷偷明白现在和加隆并没有做到最后一步，每次看到加隆被欲望烧的通红的眼睛他都很想交出自己的身体，但是加隆一直都用强大到可怕的自制力克制住自己，为什么？小撒不懂，他也不想去问，即使问了加隆也不说的，小撒采取了更直接的办法，他知道加隆对自己的迷恋，于是他决定好好利用自己的魅力。  
于是他紧紧的搂住加隆，让自己下陷，把自己的下身嵌入加隆的两腿之间，加隆已经挺立起来的欲望正好滑入他的臀瓣的缝隙里，在那里随着自己身体的动作滑动着，加隆的呼吸一下子粗重起来，手臂扣的更紧了，身体的前段已经分泌出体液，把那里润滑的更加适合身体之间的摩擦，他腾出那只紧握着小撒身体的手，把两只手都放在小撒的臀部上扣向自己，腰部有力的向上顶了一下，小撒整个人都被加隆的动作顶的一阵颤抖，他的脸瞬间如同火烧了一样，第一次……离让加隆进入自己的身体距离如此之近。  
羞耻感，期待感还有紧张的感觉让他绷紧了自己，随着加隆越来越快越来越激烈的动作，他垂落在沙发边缘的两条长腿轻微的抽搐着，他觉得也许下一秒加隆就会毫不犹豫的进入他的身体，大概……会很疼吧？

身体隐秘的入口被用力摩擦带来的快感让他浑身一阵阵酥麻，想要瘫软在加隆身上，又想要紧紧的抱住加隆的肩膀，那湿润坚硬的头部每次刮过都让小撒心慌意乱，加隆如同要把人吞噬掉一样的吻落在小撒修长的脖颈上，毫不留情的吮吸着细嫩的皮肤，留下一块又一块鲜明的吻痕，小撒搂紧加隆的脖子，低声的在加隆耳边倾诉：  
我喜欢你，我真的好喜欢你。  
这样的话有一种魔力，让人心醉神迷。  
加隆松开手臂停下了激烈的动作，温柔的抚摸着小撒光滑的后背，两个人嘴唇贴着嘴唇，鼻尖蹭着鼻尖，凝望着彼此，加隆那如夜色下波浪翻涌的大海一样深邃的蓝眼睛里满溢温柔几乎要让人沉溺至死，让小撒觉得自己永远也离不开这一对眼睛。  
我也喜欢你，saga……加隆环绕住少年柔韧的腰部，叹息着把自己的脸埋在那刚刚长成的肩头。  
他的心中有一种奇怪的感情在涌动，从少年时代到圣战后的那段和平日子，他和撒加两个人之间很少有平和下来的时候，不是动手打到快要拆房子，就是在床上做爱做到床散架，明明都知道对方对自己有着非同寻常的感情，却总是找不到合理的表达方式，从来没有谁能够主动开口向对方展露自己的内心。  
他看不懂撒加那隐藏在重重心事后的心，即便是进入到他身体的最深处，即便是撒加颤抖着在他身下达到高潮，即便是撒加抱住他呻吟着说再来再来，加隆也依然不知道撒加到底在想什么。  
为什么他总是什么都不愿意说出来呢，加隆想不明白，他只知道自己也从来没有把心事说给撒加听，在这一点上，兄弟俩倒是出奇的一致。  
可是小撒不一样，他是如此的坦率，如此的直白，他那稚嫩的表白虽然简单，却总是能触及到加隆心里最柔软的一处，让他的心中回荡着醉酒一般的甜蜜和丝丝酸涩的苦楚。  
这是众神的恶作剧，还是他们给他的又一次机会让他能和撒加解开心结重新来过呢？  
加隆抬起头看着少年已经出落出优雅五官的容颜，他吻着那对清澈而专注的眼睛，澎湃激烈的情欲缓和下来，变成了缠绵的柔情，小撒坐在加隆的大腿上，任加隆展露着难得一见的想要依赖他人的一刻，他的手指理着加隆银蓝色的长发，抚摸着加隆健美结实的肌肉，加隆的身体真的很性感，想到自己每天晚上都是被这样俊美健壮的美男子抱在怀里，被他吻到天昏地暗，被他压住身体摩擦到射出来，听着那些甜蜜的情话，小撒的脸红了，咬了咬嘴唇，感觉到加隆依然鼓涨的身体依然嵌在自己两腿之间，他用手扶着加隆的肩膀让自己的身体扭动着在加隆的大腿上前后滑动了 一下，加隆立刻倒抽了一口冷气。  
不要乱动，加隆在小撒的腰上轻轻掐了一下，你知道我的自制力其实没那么好。  
我不信，小撒盯着加隆的眼睛，依然没有停下腰部的动作，他贴着沙发边缘的两条长腿略微有些发麻，于是他索性抬起腿蜷在沙发上，微微抬起身体，用大腿夹住了加隆的腰，这一举动瞬间让他掌握了两个人之间的主动权。  
如果你的自制力没那么好，为什么你总是不要我。  
少年湿润的眼眸里闪过一丝痛苦，他没有停下前后扭动的腰部，缓缓的摩擦着加隆的身体，双臂勾住了加隆的脖子，送上了自己柔软的嘴唇。  
加隆喘息着靠在沙发背上，第一次，他在这种时刻僵硬而不知所措，从来都是他在引领着小撒一步步的享受情爱的欢乐，打着一切可能的擦边球，但是少年显然不满足，他想要的更多，加隆知道自己是没有办法拒绝的，他比谁都渴望两个身体彻底的结合渴望那种烈焰焚身一样的快乐到死。  
如果撒加的灵魂真的在慢慢苏醒过来，他也一定很想要吧，一个念头滑过了加隆的脑海。  
你明明知道我想要你想要的不得了……  
加隆的舌头滑进少年的口腔，堵住了少年喘息连连的嘴，他有力的手臂把小撒整个人从自己腿上抱了起来转身放倒在沙发上，压上去，承受了两个人的重量的沙发垫陷了下去，更让被压在身下的小撒无路可逃，他在那疯狂的吞噬一样的吻中呜咽着发出呻吟，感觉到身上的人越压越重，在自己身上爱抚的手也越来越用力，像要在他身上烙下属于自己的痕迹，被强迫分开在两边的腿可怜兮兮的颤抖着，想要调整个舒服点的姿势，可是他刚动一动，就被加隆捉住了脚踝。  
湿润的吻落在小撒好看的脚背上，一股热流从脚心涌了上来，小撒呻吟着瘫软在沙发上，两只手努力伸了伸，够到了加隆的大腿，他尝试着抚摸着加隆的肌肤，却在看到加隆的眼睛时呆住了。  
那是从没有见过的加隆，如同饥渴的猛兽想要捕猎想要吞噬想要占有，蓝色的眼睛里燃烧红色的欲望的火焰，小撒想要抽回自己的脚，两条长腿却被分开搭在了加隆的肩膀上，加隆欺身向前，将小撒的长腿压在他的胸口，自己的欲望顶住了少年隐秘而柔软的入口，他粗重的喘息着，带着最后一丝清明的意志，用手指拂过小撒被吻的红肿的嘴唇：  
我想要你。  
小撒悄悄的咽下一口口水，他的两条腿都在发抖。  
我喜欢你，kanon，我好喜欢你。  
压在那里的坚硬火热的东西小心翼翼的挺进了一点，只是一点点，根本没有进去，单是那压迫带来的触感就让小撒快要昏厥过去，身体里面有什么东西被触动了，在里面发出回应，想要被进入，被占有。  
但是疼痛也如影随形，幻觉一样的快乐中痛感是那么的鲜明，小撒忍不住皱起了眉头。  
一个吻落在他的眉间，湿润的舌尖舔着秀气的鼻梁，红润的嘴唇，还有仰起的下巴，加隆停下了动作，只是不断的亲吻着明显在畏畏缩缩的小撒，直到他在次放松下来。  
你还想继续么……略大沙哑的磁性嗓音，加隆轻啜着小撒软软的耳垂，问到。  
小撒扭了扭头，和加隆四目相对：我也想要你。  
无限短暂又无限漫长的几秒钟过去。  
加隆起身把小撒从沙发上抱起来，抱着他走进了卧室。  
今天晚上，就让我来告诉你什么叫真正的做爱吧。

还没有完全反应过来，少年的身体就被放在了那张熟悉的大床上。  
与其说是放，不如说是嵌，因为随后加隆那在战斗和训练中锻炼出来的健美的身体就压了上来，青年男子的体重和他狂风骤雨一样的吻让小撒觉得自己整个人如同被大海吞噬的小船。  
两个人都在激动的情绪中颤抖着，不同的是加隆是被压抑许久的情欲和突然开闸放水的感情所冲击，而小撒的心中突然觉得害怕，就算是之前与加隆亲昵过那么多次，但是加隆一直是克制的，有分寸的，时刻考虑到小撒的感受，现在的他突然变的陌生了。  
小撒茫然的睁着眼睛看着加隆，近在咫尺的英俊面容耐得住最苛刻挑剔的目光，他闭着眼睛忘情的吻着，能看到加隆那纤长浓密的睫毛在抖动，泄露了他内心的情绪。  
亲吻，毫不留情的吸吮着嘴唇，舌头伸进口腔里，舔过柔嫩的口腔黏膜，搅的人喘不过气来， 这个加隆，炽热，疯狂，强大，浑身都散发着浓烈的占有与掠夺的气息。  
Kanon……可怜兮兮的挣扎了几下，只能激起更激烈的占有欲，加隆的身体热的好像火山的岩浆，那种热度让小撒觉得自己如同离开了水的鱼，变的虚弱无力，激动中的加隆忘记了像平时那样用手臂支撑自己的身体重量，他肌肉起伏的身体楔子一样嵌入了少年的双腿之间。  
青年男子有力的手抚摸着少年还略显单薄的肩头，顺着肋骨的方向向下摩挲着柔韧的腰部，揉捏着饱满有弹性的臀部肌肉，少年清新的气息和依然青涩的身体已经隐隐约约散发出快要成熟之前的香气，这香气让加隆神魂颠倒，让他一时忘记了自己面对的是谁。  
忘记了自己面对的是当年的撒加，还是变成幼儿复又长大的小撒。  
现实回忆重叠，加隆仿佛又回到了当年两个还是15岁少年的那个夜晚。  
同样激动慌乱的两个少年，在经过了最开始的手足无措和失败之后，很快就找到了让彼此快乐的方法，他们不知疲倦的尝试着，一边为这新奇的感受心醉神迷，一边为对方在这种行为中所展现的别样的魅力而倾倒。  
就算是15岁时的撒加的面容已经有些模糊，他因为加隆过于急促的动作而皱起眉头和逐渐泛起红晕的脸，依然时不时在加隆的记忆里泛起涟漪。身体纠缠在一起，十指相扣，交换着笨拙却绵长的亲吻，依稀是圣域的一个下着雨的夜晚，遥远的回忆里一切呻吟和喘息声都远去了，只有寂寞的雨声留了下来。  
回忆的侵蚀让加隆刚才如同被火焰燃烧着的情绪冷却下来，他的吻从狂野变的温柔，怜爱的轻舔着哪已经被蹂躏到红肿的唇瓣，他才发现身下的少年如宰羔羊一样瘫软在那里任他摆布。  
少年一对水光潋滟的蓝眼睛怯怯的看着他。  
Kanon……对不起……小小的声音，对不起我突然有些慌，小撒说。  
对不起的应该是我……愧疚和自责让加隆的声音有点嘶哑，怎么可以对一个没经验的少年这么粗暴。  
心里面一个声音悄悄的说，15岁那年你曾经让他痛过，现在你还要让他在痛一次么？  
小撒费力的动了动身体，搂住加隆的脖子，抚摸着加隆和自己一样的银兰色长发，这熟悉的动作让加隆的心又是甜蜜又是苦涩，他低下头，吻了又吻少年的嘴唇，同时用手臂撑起了自己的身体，小撒感觉到刚才硬邦邦的顶住自己下身的加隆的身体现在变软了一些。  
他慌了，少年简单单纯的思想不会理解成年人那复杂的心绪，他只是简单的认为如果你让一个人生气了，那那个人就不会对你有反应。  
小撒连忙伸出手臂勾住加隆的脖子把他拽向自己，两条长腿也缠住了加隆的腿，他毫无章法胡乱的亲着加隆英俊的眉眼，高挺的鼻梁 ，轮廓分明的唇，kanon ,kanon你生气了么？  
生气？加隆瞬间看透了小撒那点小心思，他笑了，索性抱住小撒一翻身，自己靠在柔软的羽毛枕头上，小撒趴在他的胸前，两个人对视着彼此，小撒是半坐在加隆的大腿上的，他敏锐的感觉到，加隆的那里又很快的起了反应，这个认知让他有点脸红。  
你为什么会觉得我生气了？加隆充满磁性的男中音此刻听起来极具魅惑。  
这个问题实在太难回答了，小撒不想回答，于是他俯身过去，加隆以为他要接吻，却没想到小撒头一偏，径直含住了加隆左边的耳垂，湿润柔软的唇瓣包裹住的耳垂传来的湿热触感让加隆半边身子酥麻下来，他禁不住呻吟了一声，搂住了小撒的腰，让他离自己更近，更近一些。  
加隆的反应让小撒非常开心，凭着自己的记忆，他有样学样的把舌尖探入耳道里，轻轻的一路滑过，加隆的另一半身体也酥了，他闭上眼睛，惬意的享受着这久违的爱抚，双手在小撒的身体上漫游着，那顺滑的皮肤和少年特有的青涩曲线让他爱不释手。  
你这个小鬼，他喘息着，揉捏着小撒的臀部，从哪里学来的这些……小撒此时已经转移到加隆右边的耳朵，他从喉咙里发出闷闷的笑声，却不回答，只是很认真的舔冰淇淋一样的舔着加隆的耳垂，同时修长的手指在加隆的胸前徘徊，悄悄的捏住，揪了一下。  
加隆一惊，睁开眼睛把小撒狠狠的搂在胸前，先是惩罚性的热吻了一阵，直到两个人都觉得呼吸有点困难才松开，两个人额头贴着额头，加隆咬了一口小撒的鼻尖，看着小撒不满的皱了皱鼻子。  
你现在学坏了，小鬼头。加隆的手滑到小撒的腹部，绕着肚脐画着小小的圆圈，他看着小撒的脸变的越来越红，满意的笑了。  
还真是不吃点教训就不知道学乖啊？  
小撒勉强让自己没有瘫倒下去，他的手撑着加隆的肩膀，露出好胜心极强的倔强表情：哼，都是和你学的！  
加隆愕然。  
不要以为我好欺负，我要是认真起来一样可以让你……终究还是脸皮薄的少年，小撒说不下去了，于是加隆更加肆意妄为的乘胜追击。  
让我怎么样？  
小撒不说话。  
让我怎么样？说啊？  
恶劣的成年人啊……

我倒是想看看你认真起来是什么样子…… 加隆抚摸着少年光滑的后背，他埋头在小撒的胸前，湿热的舌尖绕着圈舔过，小撒颤抖了一下，抱住加隆的脖子不在说话。  
刚才浓烈的情欲慢慢的变成了缱绻的柔情，两个人第一次这样赤裸裸的抱在一起，交换着亲吻和体温，说着一些事后回想起来会觉得傻傻的废话，然而加隆是享受这一刻的，这让他有了一种在恋爱的感觉。  
和撒加在一起的每一次都让他神魂颠倒，两个人身体结合的太好，反倒忘记了去交流，告诉彼此心里的想法，直到最后发生这些离奇的事情，加隆也一直不知道撒加对自己到底是什么态度，是真的爱他还是只是暧昧的身体关系。  
也许是应该感谢上天作弄，他失去了撒加，却得到了一个从来不会隐瞒自己感受的小撒，可以在这一刻如此直白的告诉自己，他喜欢他，他爱他。想到这里，加隆更加卖力的在小撒身上烙下自己的印记，他把小撒的身体向上拽一拽，让他分开腿跨跪着，自己的身体却向下滑，舔舐着少年柔软平滑的腹部，还有那已经长出毛发的私处。  
小撒在加隆手臂的桎梏下难耐的扭动着，加隆的舌尖拨动了他身体里埋藏在记忆深处对于情欲的记忆，他抱住加隆的头，即使努力咬紧牙关，也无法克制喘息出声，尤其是加隆的嘴唇和舌尖一路向下，那酥酥麻麻的触感和血液向下迅速流动带来的眩晕感让他双腿发抖，他觉得这个姿势好羞耻，于是情不自禁的弓起腰向后缩，感觉到他的企图的加隆心中生出一个坏念头，于是他就着小撒向后缩的机会一只手托住小撒的后背，另一只手伸过小撒的一条大腿，小撒惊呼一下，就发现自己仰面朝天的躺在了加隆分开的双腿之间，下半身一览无余，而自己的两条腿，正背面露满意笑容的加隆架上肩膀。  
Kanon！ 从来没有用这种姿势暴露在加隆面前的小撒觉的脸热的要烧起来了。  
加隆的手指爱怜的抚摸着小撒的嘴唇，他压过去，低声的问：喜欢我么？  
喜欢……小撒痴痴的看着，他的声音因为害羞和紧张变成了猫叫，加隆好英俊啊，他想，这样两条腿被折叠着压在胸前，下半身暴露在自己喜欢的人面前，小撒好想找个缝钻进去。  
简简单单的一句回应，带来心理上的无限满足，好像又回到了自己15岁的那个夜晚，只是现在的自己更懂得如何温柔的对待心爱的人，加隆埋头下去，含住了少年初初长成的身体。  
一声惊呼，少年全身的肌肉瞬间都绷紧了，他不敢置信的睁大了眼睛看着加隆，抓紧了身下的床单，随着加隆舌头的动作不由自主的抽搐着。  
这样的事情有的时候小撒会主动为加隆做，可是每次加隆都会心疼他太辛苦而把他拽起来，不忍心看到小撒小脸憋的通红的样子，加隆抱他的时候也是用手，温柔有节制的力度一点点带着小撒领略快乐。  
可是今天太不一样了，似乎是直接传递到大脑中的快感让少年的身体时而僵硬，时而瘫软，加隆的舌头灵活有力，画着圈舔过去，小撒觉得自己要融化在空气里了，他睁大眼睛望着天花板上精美的壁纸，觉得天旋地转，只好努力的伸手去够加隆，希望能够在眩晕的感觉里有一丝丝稳妥的依靠。  
读到了他的心思，加隆伸出一只手和小撒的手十指相扣，但嘴上吮吸舔裹的力度却更强了，小撒被架在加隆肩头的两条腿痉悸的颤动着，热流涌动在肌肤之下，越来越强烈的快感如同潮水一波波拍打着身体，小撒想喊加隆快点停下来，可是张了张嘴才发现自己已经说不出什么连贯的字句，只能发出破碎的呻吟。  
Kanon kanon 他用力抓住加隆的手，被迟迟不肯到来的高潮折磨到泪光闪闪的眼睛哀求的看着加隆，加隆品尝到嘴里少年的味道，知道他已经快到崩溃的边缘，于是转而去缓慢的一寸寸舔过少年大腿根部细嫩的皮肤，高潮近在咫尺却不能得到释放，反倒被放在更加缓慢的文火上漫烤，小撒再也顾不得最后一丝丝矜持与理智，他颤抖着挺起腰部，两条腿乱蹬着去追加隆的舌头，眼泪不可自制的顺着眼角流了下来，呻吟声也带上了哭腔。  
不要欺负我，kanon，快点，快点。  
没有人能拒绝这样一个美少年带着泪光的求欢，加隆也已经忍到快要爆炸的边缘了，但他还是深深吸了口气，让自己冷静下来一点，搂着腰扶着后背抱起了小撒，让他坐在自己的腿上，然后他伸手拉开了床头柜的抽屉。  
这个抽屉，自从撒加变成小孩子之后，加隆就再也没有拉开过。  
一个人睡在这张奢华舒适的双人床上的每一夜，加隆都会看到这个抽屉，会想到每次他和撒加两个人纠缠在一起的样子，想起撒加伸手从抽屉里拿出东西眼睛却看着他时候的眼神，想起自己去开抽屉时撒加落在他肩头的吻，想起来这些，身体在饥渴中变的火热，心却越来越凉，越来越冷。  
应该还没有过期吧……加隆摸索了一下就找到了放在里面的安全套和润滑液。  
小撒满是红晕的脸上瞬间又红了一层，他立刻明白了这些东西的用处，咬了一下嘴唇，他装出很老练的样子凑过去和加隆一起看着安全套上的日期。  
加隆一抬头就看见小撒凑的极近的一张脸，忍不住笑出来：小鬼，看得懂吗？  
小撒从鼻子里哼了一声，他不甘示弱的从加隆手里抢过安全套，撕开包装，拿出那个沾满润滑剂的东西却露出了有点不明白怎么继续的迷惑表情，加隆爱死了小撒这种带着天真的色气，他吻着少年红润的嘴唇把安全套塞进了他的手里，说：给我戴上？  
小撒的目光顺着加隆蜜色肌肤的胸肌，完美的腹肌，落在了那已经从私处毛发里挺立起来的……似乎是想起了什么的样子，加隆看着小撒身体向后撤了一下，推开安全套的第一层，套在那挺立的尖端上后，突然低下头去，含进嘴里，用自己灵巧的舌尖一点点的推开，一直推到根部。  
血液冲上头顶，冲去所有的理智，克制，只剩下最熟悉的记忆和最直接的冲动。加隆从来没有任何一刻比现在更能感觉到撒加离他这么近……曾经这是撒加最爱为他做的事情。  
这是他们两个人的秘密。  
忍住汹涌澎湃的情欲，他理顺小撒的长发，勾着他的下巴让他看着自己：这又是从哪里学来的小鬼？  
突然觉得就应该这样做，小撒咬了一口加隆的手指，含含糊糊的回答，他搂住加隆的脖子，臀部陷入加隆分开的两腿之间，少年因为情动而泛起红晕的皮肤顺滑无比，刚刚发育好还没有特别明显肌肉轮廓的身体更是充满了透明的中性美。  
他的身体随着加隆沿着小腿曲线一路摸过大腿在摸到私处的手的动作颤抖着，加隆吻着他微微冒出细汗的鼻尖，温柔的说：可能会有点凉。  
看着那对没反应过来的眼睛，加隆摸过扔在一边的瓶子，格外多挤出一些润滑液涂抹在哪隐秘的入口，小撒扭动了一下，出乎意料的乖乖的任凭加隆把那冰凉黏滑的液体抹在自己身上上，他低垂着眼睛，浓密的眼睫毛轻轻抖动，呼吸随着加隆手指的动作急促起来。  
看似平静的脸色在加隆手指探入的那一刻被打破，羞涩，紧张，惊讶和费解的感受让小撒颦起额头，夹着加隆腰部的两条长腿也情不自禁的收紧。  
吻了吻他的肩头，加隆安抚说：别紧张，放松，不多用一点一会你会很辛苦.  
现在后悔还来得及嘛……小撒喘息着，润滑剂让刚才僵硬的身体变的更加易于进入，侵入身体的手指来回的滑动带来奇妙的感受，有点疼，有点痒，还有隐隐约约火苗一样的快感。  
黏黏的液体顺着抽动的手指流了下来，加隆抽出手指，握住少年已经硬硬的挺立在哪里的欲望把多余的液体涂抹在上面，来回几下，就听见少年低泣一样的喘息声。  
后悔？加隆吮吸着他丰润的嘴唇：这种时候后悔也晚了。握住自己的身体在入口处蹭了几下，那里湿滑火热的触感即使隔着安全套也能感觉到，怀里的这个身体无疑已经做好准备，加隆舔着小撒的脖子把他抱的更紧一些，看着少年闭着眼睛一脸沉醉的表情，他决定不再磨磨唧唧的拖延下去，他想看小撒在那一刻脸上的表情，曾经15岁的他因为鲁莽错过了撒加在第一次接受自己时那种隐忍的痛苦和喜悦，那是他心里的缺憾，这一次，他不会在错过。  
稍微换了一个易于进入的角度，他搂住小撒腰的双臂带着少年的身体向下用力一压，瞬间，就被紧致柔软的身体内部紧紧的包裹住，进入和分开身体的触觉如此鲜明，难以言喻的亲密感和归属感潮水一样把加隆压抑已久的欲望推到更高，若不是小撒突然爆发出的惊叫，加隆几乎就要失去理智疯狂的动作起来。  
他深深的呼吸了一下，觉得等这一刻已经等了天长地久的时间。  
不可置信的睁大了泪光莹莹的眼睛，小撒在发出第一声尖叫后就死死咬住加隆的肩膀，他的上半身被加隆搂住，分开在两边的两条腿颤抖起来，被进入那一刻瞬间的疼痛是冰，被占有的巨大满足感是火，冰与火的世界里他只能紧紧抱住这个进入他身体的男人，他的大脑一片空白，空白到只能感知到下身传递过来的那个异物在身体里缓缓抽动的信息。  
火热的吻雨点一样落了下来，加隆的舌尖探入小撒的口腔里，吞咽掉所有的哭泣和呻吟声，两个人都没有说话可是他们明明都听见了对方心里的声音。  
停顿了一下下，待小撒看起来已经适应了异物进入身体的感觉后，加隆就抱着他的身体开始缓缓的运动，刚才的润滑做的很好，两个人一边接吻一边听着下身传来的细微的液体摩擦的啧啧声，一下，一下 又一下，柔软的内壁慢慢的被推开，使的两个人更加紧密的结合在一起，小撒漂亮的蓝色长发随着身体的动作晃来晃去，有几缕粘在他已经被汗水打湿的脸上，加隆爱怜的用手替他整理了下头发，两个人对视着。  
Kanon……一边被进入一边被加隆这么深情的望着，小撒有点不好意思。  
我爱你。加隆言简意赅，同时加快了腰部的动作，进入的速度和幅度都变大了，小撒被他顶的气喘吁吁，但还是用哭一样的声音低泣着回答：我也爱你啊  
抱着小撒躺倒在床上，把他牢牢固定在身下，姿势的改变带来的内壁摩擦力度的变化让小撒剧烈的颤抖了一下，加隆吻了一下他的额头，说：如果觉得受不了，就告诉我，我会停下来。  
小撒懵懵懂懂的看着他，还没来得及消化刚才那句话是什么意思，整个人就只在发出一声惊呼后迷失在加隆狂风暴雨一样的抽送中，那是剧烈的毫不留情的掠夺和占有，加隆的身体和气息，瞬间就铺天盖地的占据了小撒全部的感官，身体内部被深深的探入，最初的疼痛过去后开始是带着些麻痹感的酸胀，酸胀逐渐酝酿又变成了膨胀开来的轻飘飘的酥麻，他根本没有时间去思考是否应该推开加隆让他慢一点温柔一点，没有时间，一切意识都在产生之前被快感抹除掉，剩下的只有加隆火热的身体与自己融合在一起的找不到边际的融化幻觉。  
激烈的动作带着整张床都在跟着咯吱咯吱响，伴随着肉体撞击的声音和短促破碎的呻吟声，让加隆更加的兴奋，似乎上次沉溺与这样疯狂而不顾一切的性爱已经是很久之前的事了，那时候他和撒加惯例的吵了一架之后两个人撕扯着倒在了床上，那次他们做的很疯，连他自己都觉得这么下去两个人的身体会坏掉，可是那酣畅淋漓的快乐又如魔咒一样让他们无法摆脱，是的，那一次就是像现在这样……  
身下的人一头银兰色的长发散开在被推到床头的鹅毛枕上，整个身体都被自己的撞击顶到床头，浑身皮肤都泛着红晕，颤抖着迎合着自己，胸口剧烈起伏，优雅的脖颈上满是吻痕，蓝眼睛依然是清澈的，却参合进了只有成年人才会有的情欲的暧昧，啊，这美好的一切都是属于自己，失而复得。  
Saga……加隆搂紧了身下的少年，他感觉到少年的身体在一阵阵轻微的抽搐，于是他一鼓作气继续占有这本该属于他的美好身体，两个人都出了一身的汗，汗水和皮肤彼此摩擦粘粘，让结合的感觉更透彻，少年的身体在经历了最初的生涩后已经彻底向他敞开，而现在他要做的，就是用极致的快乐给这个身体做上属于自己的标记。  
你是我的，只能属于我，从前是，将来也是。  
少年朦朦胧胧的睁开眼，看着视线里在身体上不断动作的男子，他哭喊着：我是你的，我要你。  
最后几下戳弄，无比的凶狠，剧烈的痉悸中，两个人同时到达了高潮，空气中顿时充满了男性体液淫糜的气息，小撒的喉头哽咽着，发出嘶哑的呻吟，眼泪从他的眼角流了下来。  
他觉得，自己好像漂泊了很久，现在终于回家了。  
醒过来的时候，已经快到中午了。  
右边的手臂稍微有些发麻，钻在自己怀里依然酣睡的小撒脸上的红晕仿佛还没有散去，昨晚被吸吮到肿胀的嘴唇微弯，带着浅浅的笑意。  
肌肤接触带来的惬意终于让加隆意识到两个人昨晚是赤裸着相拥入睡的，这个意识涟漪一样一层层扩散开来，天啊，原来这不是梦，他们终究还是做了。  
而且很热烈，很疯狂，对于一个少年的第一次来说，真是过于疯狂了。  
他想起昨晚少年眼角的泪水和他快乐的呻吟声，之后就一直迷迷糊糊的瘫软在哪里任自己摆布，哪怕抱他去洗澡也只是像小猫一样哼了几下。  
你终于彻底属于我了……这一次无论如何我都不会让你离开我。  
再次紧紧拥抱着怀中的小撒，加隆感觉到前所未有的满足，平静和幸福。  
他从来没有听过撒加在做爱的时候对他说过我爱你，我是你的。  
事前没有，事后也没有，哪怕有时候他看着撒加的眼睛觉得那句话其实已经到了嘴边，下一秒就会被撒加讲出来。  
那被锁在重重心事和遮掩后的心，却在一番变动后变的如水晶澄澈透明。  
如果这就是结局，那么这个结局是自己想要的么？  
怀里的小撒动了一动，加隆听见他嘟嘟囔囔的说着：kanon……  
你醒了？加隆抚摸着少年的头发。  
我饿了……小撒咧着嘴不好意思的笑了，他快乐的在加隆怀里扭来扭去。  
我饿了我想吃早餐。  
啊这个小鬼……加隆看着他头疼的心想：到底有没有长大啊？


End file.
